


Go Down on Me

by SleepyBug



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Daddy Kink, Dom Ennoshita, M/M, Moaning, Mob AU, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Short One Shot, Sub Tanaka, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyBug/pseuds/SleepyBug
Summary: Ennoshita and Tanaka find themselves in a bit of a tight space as they try escaping their boss’s stupidity.





	Go Down on Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small excerpt from the Mafia AU I wrote! But...Tanoshita is something we ALL need more of.

Ennoshita twirled the olive around his drink and looked at the red faced man besides him, "You know, if you two had listened to us. This wouldn't have happened.". 

Tsukishima raked his fingers through the mess of blonde curls before giving the nearly empty whisky bottle his undivided attention, "Would you give it a rest already? I heard you the first forty times. I won't say it again, I'm not apologizing for claiming something that's mine.". 

Kuroo's eyes rolled towards the opposite end of the bar before swallowing the last quarter of his beer, "I just wanted to spend some more time with her...and prove to him that she's mine...". 

Yaku rose an eyebrow staring between the two, "Number one, you two are only five feet apart. Number two, you do realize Miu is a human being and not something to be claimed?". 

Tsukishima removed the blurring glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "If I don't claim her, then idiots like that will try to touch her with their filthy hands.". 

Ennoshita smacked the back of Tsukishima'a head causing it to smack into the bars table top, "As I stated earlier, she's not a toy. She's not a car. She's not a piece of damn cake.". 

"Have you seen her ass? She's the entire cake.", Kuroo hummed to himself swaying on the spinning stool.

Yaku sent his fist into the back of Kuroo's nested hair causing his head to land with a heavy smack, "What the hell is you guys problem?! You've both possibly just lost one of the best girls to ever grace this planet. Why? Because you're idiots who can't get over their egos. First the promotion and now this. What else are you going to find to fight about? ". 

Ennoshita huffed gazing at the two heads not even bothering to pick themselves up before standing to his feet, "Well I have to go to the rest room.". 

He straightened his jacket waving through the intense crowd of people and thanked whatever god had been listening for freeing him from the pounding of the stereo. 

The mass of raven hair wafted in the corner of his eye catching his attention. Even with her hair pressed so straight, the long length had given it away, "Young Miss!". 

His body spun towards hers watching the timid steps she took and found himself following suit. Miu stood against the wall with her arms folded against her stomach, and the look of nausea and anger melded into one. 

He'd remembered the hunched dingy man anywhere. Her boss had his face close to hers as he seemed to be speaking in a rather curt tone telling from how she turned her head, 'I should go say something...'.

Ennoshita looked back towards the brooding crew before returning to where Miu had been standing, but now only stood the soiled white walls. He watched as the door to the left clicked shut and turned up his lips, "That would make sense. She's probably got more customers. Ah, I worry too much for that girl.". 

"Chikara! There you are!"

Ennoshita felt his face flush as he gazed towards the bald man jogging in his direction, "I thought I told you not to call me that when we're working?". 

Tanaka's hands tucked into his pockets curling the edge of his lip into a smirk. His body leered towards Ennoshita stalking him as if he were prey, "Well...we can do some different kinda work?". 

"Oh?",His eyebrow rose slightly as the taller man pressed the wonderfully chiseled chest into his own.

Tanaka's face blurred into Ennoshita's eyesight as his lips brushed the inner shell of his ear, "What do you say Chi-ka-ra?". 

The soft smile grew against Ennoshita's lips as his hands toured up the rippled stomach. His fingers hooked into the collar of Tanaka's T-shirt before fumbling for the doors handle behind them and slipping inside. 

Ennoshita pressed Tanaka into the cool metal of the empty stall forcing the flimsy shirt over his head. The beaming smile stretched his lips holding the smooth jaw between his fingers"Since you wanna play games. We'll play a game. Turn around.". 

Tanaka swallowed in an attempt to relieve the dryness in his throat. The soft sensation against his arms became slightly painful as he felt the shirt encase his wrist with no chance of escape whatsoever, not with Ennoshita tying the knot. A soft moan escaped his lips as the steady hand trailed to the buckle of his pants, and quickly moved away. 

Ennoshita's teeth grazed the rim of his ear simply basking in the sweet echoes of his partners breathy moans. "Sit.", the husky voice he couldn't even recognize as his own.

Tanaka quickly obeyed licking his lips as the black slacks slowly hit the floor, "Hurry up. Why are you moving so slow?". 

A quick hand snapped across one of his cheeks soon to be soothed by the knee pressed into the worsening ache. It stung so horribly but made the waiting all worth it, "Who's in charge here?". 

Tanaka could have sworn the drool started leaking from his lips as he ground into the wonderful sensation, "Mmm...Y-You are, daddy. Please...I want you.". 

Ennoshita smirked pulling away slightly, "Oh sweetie...are you sure?". It felt like heaven releasing himself from the tight cage of his underwear. His hand returned to the sides of Tanaka's face planting sweet kisses along his jaw line. He couldn't get enough of the soft whimpering beneath him. 

Ennoshita pulled away positioning the tip of his dripping cock between the entrance of Tanaka's mouth. His lower lips caught in his teeth as his body washed over in pleasure. A soft 'O' formed against his lips pushing himself in until he felt his lover had taken all that he could. 

To his surprise, Tanaka's nails dug into his ass pushing him even further. Each stroke of his thumb caused a soft shallow moan creating delicious vibrations against his shaft. His head fell backwards as spit dribbled from the edges of Tanaka's mouth slowly easing the throbbing cock into the back of his throat, "You're so eager today. Are you going to swallow it all for daddy?". He could record those moans and listen to them like the classical music played at the finest halls. 

Tanaka slowly rubbed his thighs together hopping for some sort of friction as his sweet longing dropped from his lips, "Mmmm...", He knew better than to ask to be touched, he'd receive his rewards once Ennoshita believed they were deserved.

"I can't believe she thinks it's just a regular party!"

"Oh my god, me either! Not only is he using a mickey, but he has this strange stuff in a needle."

Tanaka froze timidly gazing up towards Ennoshitas dusted cheeks. His eyes glared as a soft smirk grew across his lips. He wrestled his hand in Tanaka's shirt forcing his length back down his lovers throat.

The heavy groan nearly forced its way through the stall, but Ennoshita quickly removed his cock and snatched Tanaka's chin shoving his fingers in instead. 

Tanaka watched his lips mouth, "Suck them.".

Ennoshita palmed the painfully swollen tent through the black jeans causing the muffled moan to escape slightly. The grin grew on his lips watching the eyes roll behind Tanaka's head. 

He removed his fingers sitting on his lovers lap and ground into his clothed cock. His hand gripped the back of Tanakas neck tilting his head backwards, "You like that baby boy? Hmm?". 

Tanaka nearly choked on the pleasure as his his relentlessly pumped harder against Ennoshita's ass, "Y-Yes daddy, I love it.". The horse whisper ached in his throat, but had been silenced once more by Ennoshita's fingers. 

"But she deserves it! She's the reason I had to dance my numbers for three nights in a row!"

"So much for Pyua Tenshin now. More like I won't be able to walk for a few weeks because I was gang banged Azumane.". 

Ennoshita and Tanaka's relentless grinding stopped. No more ragged breathes or heavy petting. Their list fogged mind cleared faster than they believed humanly possible. Both their heads turned towards the closed doors before shuffling to readjust their cloths all the while listening to the girls go on. 

"Does it matter? I heard she sleeps with customers on the reg."

"Oh my god, I have too! Remember that man on stage who was basically fucking her? Well, who cares, she's about to be so loose you could shove two hands up her pussy."

Tanaka shook his head looking towards Ennoshita and sent the old metal door flying into the grimy walls with the force of his leg. His back slouched as his hands dig into his pockets. The dangerous sneer spread across his face as he leered the girls into a corner, "What did you say about our girl?".

Ennoshita shook his head smoothing the lingering wrinkles in his jacket before walking from the stall. He fished through his pockets pulling the black gloves free and wrangled them over his fingers, "Now, now. Is that anyway to treat these foul mouthed ladies?". 

Tanaka sent his fist into the wall behind each cowering girl blaring into their frightened gazes, "Would you like to tell us what you guys are talking about? What's happening to Miu?!". 

The girls held each other shaking violently. A piercing knife soared across their vision marking the spot right between their faces, "It's all Kimiwarui! He said he's having her host a party!". 

One of the girls sank to the floor gripping the wall for dear life, "In t-the basement! That's where all the sex parties are held! He offers them to girls who want extra money o-or that he has dirt on, but lies about the details!". 

Ennoshita tapped his finger against Tanaka's shoulder before sinking to the floor meeting their wet faces. He studied the blade between his fingers never glancing upwards "The details, huh. I'm assuming that's what you were referring to as the gang bang?".

The girls quickly nodded their heads unable to meet his eyes, "H-He said it's be the biggest one yet because it's Azumane! There's at least twenty men that we know of, there could be more.". 

"Twenty plus men...for one girl. What type of fucking animal would do that?!",Ennoshita's masked cracked for a split second. 

His face lowered into his hand taking several deep breaths before looking back towards the girls cowering bodies. He waved the knife around letting the beaming smile dance across his lips hiding the rage, "If that's the case, you'd be more than happy to take me and my associates down there, wouldn't you?". 

The knife slowly dragged across the girl's bra clad breast piercing the glittered skin slightly. He watched the blood slowly trickle staining the orange lingerie, "Well, you don't really have a choice.". 

The dead glare in Ennoshita's face had given them reason enough not to lie. He stood securing the knife back up his sleeve and nodding towards Tanaka before calmly walking from the room. He looked towards the clock then the door he'd sworn she disappear through and silently cursed himself for not following her as originally planned, "For fucks sake, they better be coherent

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to leave comments!


End file.
